


Caught

by Aryagraceling



Series: Rare Pair Central [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Iruka being a gentleman, Late Night Conversations, Oral Sex, Prompt: Sakura, Snark, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Post-moving drinking has some unintended consequences.Iruka and Sakura are into it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairsinmycup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/gifts).



> Modern verse, 23-year old Sakura

Iruka knows much better than to ever get into drinking games with Kakashi. It always ends with a hangover and some sort of regret, and it seems that tonight will be no different. Everyone is sitting in a circle on the living room floor, furniture not yet arranged in his new apartment. As the hours had dragged, moving turned to socializing, and then…

Well, here he is with a glass and Kakashi pointing at him. “Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Why d’you go to the coffeeshop on the corner every morning?”

Iruka snickers and set his glass on the ground. “Coffee’s good, and you avoid it ever since realizing former students work there.”

On his right, Anko elbows Sakura’s side. “Hear that? You scare the olds.”

“I am  _ not  _ old,” Kakashi gasps. “I’m--” his eyes turn to the ceiling as he holds up a hand to count-- “not old.”

“You’re old enough to remember when I still kept my piercings in, Kakashi, you’re old.” Genma tosses his arm around Shikamaru’s shoulders and smirks, tilting his glass toward Kakashi.  _ “Old,”  _ he says again, louder, as Kakashi makes to protest. “And yes, I am a bastard.”

“Rude ass,” Kakashi mumbles as he drinks. 

“Best ass you’re going to find.”

“Bet mine’s nicer,” Sakura says. When Iruka glances over, she’s got her eyes trained on the way Genma’s about to stand up and show her. Shikamaru pulls him down, though, and her eyes slide to Iruka’s. “What do you think?”

“Oh, no,” Iruka says. He feels the heat settle into his cheeks and hopes no one notices in the dim light. “I’m not going there.”

“Come on,” Shikamaru says. 

“You’ve got to now,” Tenzou says from Kakashi’s shoulder.

Raidou simply shrugs when Iruka turns pleading eyes to him. “Truth or dare, Iruka?”

“This isn’t fair!”

“Truth or dare, truth or dare,” Kakashi chants, and everyone joins him until finally Iruka holds up his hands. 

“Dare, then?”

“Dare you to tell Sakura she’s got a nice ass,” Raidou says.

“I’m never letting you help me move again,” Iruka says. “I’m not doing it.”

“Drink, then,” Shikamaru orders.

Yeah, he definitely knows better than to drink with Kakashi. He crinkles his nose when the glass thuds back to the wood and takes out his ponytail in what he knows is probably a futile attempt to hide the way his blush is spreading down his neck. She’s definitely the reason he goes to the coffee shop in the mornings, Kakashi definitely knows it, and he’s pretty sure Sakura’s figured it out as well. “Happy now?” he asks, pointing around the room. “Someone else this time.”

“Anko,” Genma says, sickly sweet. “Truth or dare?”

“D-dare?”

“Go…” Genma’s eyes narrow as he considers. “I dunno, kiss who you think is hot or some shit, I wanted truth.”

“What were you going to ask me, Genma?” Anko says. She very nearly bowls Sakura onto Shikamaru’s lap as she stands, making her way through the circle to where Raidou’s leaning against the wall. “Spit it out.”

“I mean, I was gonna ask you when this was going to be official, but, uh--” Genma gestures to where she’s already got her tongue halfway into the other man’s mouth. “That’s pretty hot.”

“Aren’t we?” Raidou manages. 

Genma gulps down what’s left in his cup with wide eyes, just staring until Shikamaru elbows him. “My turn now,” he says. “Truth or dare, Genma?”

“Truth.”

“How turned on are you right now?”

The glass is halfway to Genma’s lips before he realizes there’s no more, and he looks to Shikamaru with a pout. “Babe, I need more.”

“I think you need something else.” Shikamaru presses his lips to Genma’s throat, drawing out a shudder Iruka can nearly feel across the circle. “Bedtime?”

“Mmm, yes,” Genma drawls, arching up into Shikamaru’s hand as the younger man stands, resting it on his cheek. “But I still wanna hear Iruka tell Sakura she’s hot.”

“No one’s objectifying Sakura,” Iruka says, shaking his head. “She has a very nice outer appearance, but it’s what’s on the ins--”

“I don’t know, Iruka, I’ve got some pretty fantastic insides. Just as nice as the outside.” Sakura’s throat works as she swallows once, twice, her eyes slanted to catch Iruka’s the entire time. “Truth or dare?”

“That’s not how the game works,” Iruka says.

“Come on, lighten up,” she groans. “Just answer me something.”

“I think you owe it to us for all the heavy lifting we did today,” Tenzou says, pouting at him.

Iruka’s certain everyone knows the redness has now spread to every inch of his body. Blood’s rushed south and  _ fuck  _ if he doesn’t feel fifteen again, all out of sorts as he looks at a woman. “Fine, fine,” he says. “What do you want?”

She grins, knows she’s caught him. “Just tell me my outsides are plenty nice, Iruka, and we’ll leave you alone.”

“Your outsides are plenty nice,” he says, all one word as he slumps down against the couch and pulls his sweatshirt hood over his head.  _ “God,  _ you’re all jerks. I hate every one of you.”

“I dunno, you told me you loved me when I offered to help with things,” Kakashi muses. “Are you a liar, too?”

Iruka sinks further and groans, shoving his hands into his pockets as he does his best to blend in with the wood. “Not a liar, I just have embarrassing friends.” He squeaks when he feels Sakura moving closer. “Embarrassing.”

“See? Now we can bother Kakashi,” Sakura whispers conspiratorially. “C’mon, Mr. Hatake, truth or dare?”

“Nooo, no,” Kakashi says, suddenly serious. “Ask Tenzou.”

“Fine. Tenzou?”

“Truth.”

“Just after graduation, did I or did I not see you two in your office in the shop wing?”

Iruka doesn’t think he’s ever seen Tenzou move so quickly as when his glass flies to his lips. He takes two huge gulps, just for good measure, before shaking his head. “Not answering that.”

“Oh, that was a good enough answer,” Shikamaru snickers. “Nervous?”

“No!”

Kakashi all but tackles his partner to the ground, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “You can’t hide from the past,” he whispers,  _ loudly.  _ “I know what you did.”

“Because it was  _ you,”  _ Genma says. He practically climbs Shikamaru as he stands and leans heavily on him as Shikamaru gathers their glasses. “Eyes. Always watching.”

“We’re going to head out too,” Anko says from the wall. Iruka looks over to see Raidou’s hair sticking in every direction at once and a wicked grin on Anko’s face as she drags her partner back through the circle. “You all good, or do you need us to do any more tomorrow?”

“You’re never invited here again,” Iruka says, waving her off.

“I’ll call you in the morning and ask,” she says. 

“Never,” he repeats.

She kneels in front of him with both hands on his shoulders, trying to get a good view of his face. When he tugs the strings tighter, bunching his legs closer as Sakura leans against him, she gives up. “Yeah, I’ll call you tomorrow to bother you about what’s about to happen.”

“Nothing’s happening!” Iruka insists.

Really, it’s embarrassing how quickly Sakura’s voice sends that plan down the drain. “Oh?”

“That’s our cue.” Tenzou stands, pulling Kakashi along with him, and pats Iruka’s shoulder as they pass. 

“Have fun,” Kakashi tells Iruka.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Shikamaru tells Sakura.

“You do everything,” Genma retorts, and paws at Shikamaru’s arm when the younger man musses his hair in retaliation. “It’s true!”

“That’s why I said it, asshole.”

Sakura makes a shooing motion with her hands and with a few parting words, suddenly they’re alone in the apartment. Iruka tries to calm his racing heart, steady his breathing, but the simple fact of the matter is that her perfume is going to be distracting no matter how slowly she breathes and he still has a problem to deal with before he stands up.

“Another?” she asks, pulling slightly away.

“I’d rather be able to stand,” he says. The hood comes down but he keeps his hair tousled around his face as she gets up to stand in front of him. “But there’s, uh, a problem with that.”

“Had too much already?”

Bracing himself for the worst, he mumbles, “Nope, I’d really just rather not embarrass myself with the fact that there’s a definite, ahhh…”

“You’re blushing, Iruka.”

“I like the way you look,” he says quickly. “And--” he takes a deep breath-- “smell, and your coffee, and...you…”

“Well--” she’s twirling her hair around a finger when he looks up, her plush bottom lip tucked between her teeth-- “what’re you going to do about that?”

“The usual?”

“What would that be?”

Iruka gulps as his hair defies him and reveals his crimson face. “Keep getting coffee from you every morning and admiring you from afar because it feels weird to think about giving you my number?”

“Oh,” she says, visibly slumping. “Well I thought maybe…”

He begins to panic. “Because I’m older!”

“Please, I’ve slept with people older than you are,” she says. She flops onto the couch, laying down so her head’s resting directly behind his. “You remember the old Criminal Justice teacher?”

“Oh god, you slept with  _ Ibiki?”  _ Iruka cranes his head back and is immediately shocked at the proximity of her green eyes. “Seriously?”

“I mean, I don’t make a habit of sleeping with old teachers, but we were at a club, and one thing led to another...soon enough we were fu--”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Iruka says, blinking slowly as he processes. “Jesus christ,” he whispers. “Okay, I, um...it’s been some time? A while? Since…”

“We don’t have to, but consider the invitation extended,” Sakura says. She squeezes his shoulder comfortingly before burrowing so deep into the pillow all Iruka can see is half an iris. “Would you like me to go?”

He wants her writhing below him, but he’s not sure how to tell her that after he’s bungled his asking her. “Stay?”

“How long?”

“The--” his voice cracks and he sets his jaw before trying again-- “The night?”

“Got any blankets? Or a bed, for that matter? I didn’t see anyone setting one up.”

“Think we got the mattress in there, at least,” Iruka says. He relaxes himself bit by bit as Sakura makes a noise of contemplation behind him. “I brought the box of blankets and sheets in myself, so those are on the wall. Here, I’ll--” he stands, joints cracking-- “get it set up.”

She pads behind him, peering over his shoulder into the chaos that is currently his bedroom. “Does that mean I get the couch?”

“Nah.” Iruka ducks his head, amused by the pout on her lips. “I  _ am  _ a gentleman, after all.”

“Mmm, gentleman who I can get some spooning action from?”

“Think that might violate the gentlemen’s contract,” Iruka says. He risks lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her into the room,  _ adoring  _ the way her cheeks nearly match her hair. “I could, however, sneak a kiss or two.”

“How vulgar.” Sakura crashes into him, body curving against his in a way he knows is leaving nothing to her imagination. Her smirk deepens and he  _ knows  _ she feels the way he’s dying in the confines of his jeans. Then those lips are on his, soft as he’s always imagined, and he’s melting back with the heat radiating from her skin. 

“Fuck,” he gasps when she breaks away. “God, you’re so good at that.” He takes her face in both hands and takes a few steps forward, pushing her up against the wall. “Okay?” he asks, and when she nods, he  _ ravishes  _ her. His hands slip between her top and her shorts--ridiculously short, he thinks, but he’s not complaining-- to feel the way the strong muscles in her back bunch as her hips roll against his. 

“Anyone ever tell you you taste as good as you look?” Sakura breathes, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and suckling gently. “Or that you kiss like a goddamn fire?”

“Mm, once or twice.” He breaks away to nuzzle against her pulse, drag his lips across the column of her neck as her hands pull him closer. “How long have you been sitting on that line?”

“Few months.”

“Of course,” Iruka chuckles. “Needed a bit of liquid courage?”

“Oh, no.” Sakura spins out of his grip and cages him against the wall, looking up with a devious grin as she works a knee between his thighs. “I was ready to go the first day you stuttered out your coffee order.” She kisses along his jaw, then his throat, all the way down to where his sweatshirt is slightly unzipped. “I was just waiting for you to get your head out of your ass.”

_ Fuck. _

Iruka’s eyes flutter shut as she pulls his skin between her lips and begins to bruise it. “It’s out, totally out,” he says. “Oh god--” His knees go weak when she rests a hand over him, and he knows without a doubt that he’s a goner. “Wait until morning?”

“Are you sure?” she purrs.

“Trust me, I’m a lot better when I can actually think about what I’m doing.”

Sakura kisses the underside of his jaw and nods against him with a soft noise of assent. “I can work with that.”

“Well, that’s good.” Iruka winds his arms around her waist and pulls her close, looking down with a smile before he kisses the tip of her nose. “Let’s get some blankets, come on.”

It takes surprisingly little time to get the mattress fitted and Sakura into a pair of his old sweatpants, drooping low on her hips in a way that looks cute enough it  _ has  _ to be illegal. She settles under the blankets with a low groan. “‘S feels nice.”

“You look good in my bed,” he says, and both laugh at his look of shock when the words sink in. “God, what sort of asshole are you turning me into?”

“Could be worse.” Sakura holds a hand out and Iruka perches on the edge of the bed only to be pulled down to lay across her body. He arches a brow, curious, and is blown away by her smile when she raises herself on an elbow to look at him. “Could be Kakashi taking it in the shop office.”

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Iruka groans, planting his face in a hand. “I can’t believe you.”

“And it was as though my eyes had been opened for the first time,” she says. She spreads a hand in front of them, eyes going wide with mock wonder. “To think that two people could possibly love each other  _ so much--” _

“Cut the shit.” Iruka takes her chin between thumb and forefinger to tug her face to his. “You were on the internet  _ long  _ before that.”

She giggles. “Insinuations, Iruka?”

“Knowledge from experience.” He presses his lips to hers ever-so-softly, hand sliding into her hair to guide her as he deepens the kiss. She still tastes faintly of her drink and he thinks  _ that  _ is almost more intoxicating than the alcohol itself as he nibbles on her lip. “I wasn’t always an awkward man in the coffee line.”

“Weren’t you?”

“I had quite the reputation when I was younger,” he says, idly running a knuckle up and down her arm. “Honestly, I was just sort of a shit, but the reputation was there.”

“Was,” she murmurs after an undignified snort. “I watched you manipulate your best friend into doing all the heavy lifting today, Iruka, you’re not fooling anyone.”

“Caught,” he says. He sits up with arms raised and a slight grin on his face. “But this walking reputation needs to get some sleep, and I’m sure you could do with some as well, hmm?”

Sakura burrows beneath the blanket with a wordless grumble.

“Going to tell me good night?” Iruka asks.

She works a cheek out and taps it, and he kisses her three times before she finally whispers she’ll see him in the morning. “Better deliver on your promises,” she mumbles, turning away with a blush when his hand skirts over her hip. “Good night, Iruka. Bed’s still open if you want it.”

“I’m all right.” He pats her side before standing and shutting out the light, lingering just a second at the door to watch her sink into the mattress. When the door clicks shut, he immediately whips out his phone to find several messages from Genma and a plethora from Kakashi, from several different avenues. The final one is just a string of question marks across a pout in snapchat with Tenzou’s irritated eyes in the background. 

He flops down on the couch and answers Genma the best he can ( _ update in the morning, too drunk tonight _ ) before tucking his feet up and gnawing his lip as he thinks of what to tell Kakashi. 

 

_ I: she’s staying the night _

_ K: and?? _

_ I: she’s sleeping in my bed but I’m taking the couch _

_ K: You *idiot* _

_ K: why would you do that _

_ I: Because I’m not going to have sex with a drunk girl _

_ K: ...fair. Talk later. _

 

Iruka tosses the phone to the side, letting his head drop back with a heavy sigh as he struggles against the desire to curl up next to Sakura. But one thing would lead to another, which would lead to a situation he’d really rather not be a part of. He looks to the clock on the wall and growls. It’s past midnight.

_ “Dammit,”  _ he groans. Being tossed against the wall had done nothing for his arousal and his cock continues to lay heavy against his jeans. He takes a look down the hallway to make sure the door hasn’t cracked before shedding the offending fabric and biting his tongue as he closes a hand around himself. He  _ shouldn’t,  _ but the thought of trying to sleep with Sakura beating through his veins is too daunting to consider doing otherwise. 

It doesn’t take more than a minute of imagining her mouth wrapped around him before he’s coming with a grunt, his release sticky as it drips down his palm. It’d be embarrassing if his mind wasn’t occupied with the vision of jade eyes staring up into his that he’d latched onto. It causes him to nearly trip over his pants on the floor as he gets up and wanders into the bathroom. 

There’s a color in his cheeks that wasn’t there earlier this evening, and he shakes his head as he cleans himself. Of everything he’d expected when Sakura offered her services to help move, this wan’t it. Not that he’s complaining. She  _ does  _ look fantastic in his bed. The flush still hasn’t gone down when he gets around to tying up his hair, but that’s all right too. Maybe he looks kind of cute like this, pink dusting over the line of his scar. He smiles ridiculously wide, the sort of smile that shuts your eyes, before laughing quietly at himself.

No matter what happens in the morning, he thinks, it can’t come soon enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After entirely too long, it's finished *insert fire elmo emoji here*

Sakura wakes to light streaming through the blinds and surrounded by an unfamiliar scent. It’s not an unpleasant one, though, so she lingers in the warmth of the blankets as she stretches with a small yawn. She buries her face in the pillow in an attempt to immerse herself fully in the comfort of the bed.

She’s unpleasantly jerked out of that comfort by a loud thump and cursing. Iruka’s voice drifts through the door as he cusses out the floor, then the couch, then blankets before heaving a sigh and quieting. Waiting seems to be the best course of action, and Sakura pulls the blankets up to her chin as she shuts her eyes and touches a finger to the lips he’d claimed last night.

His footsteps pad down the hallway soon enough. “Knock knock,” he says, voice rough with the remnants of sleep. “Morning.”

“Morning,” she replies. She cracks an eye to see him leaning against the doorframe and ruffling his hair, clad in nothing but the sweats she’d tossed at him last night. “Going to come over here and finish what you started?”

He snorts, looking over through half-lidded eyes. “Begging in the morning, Sakura? How unbecoming.”

Sakura grins when he clicks his tongue in mock disappointment. “I’m sure I can behave myself,” she says, pulling the blanket back and patting the bed. “In exchange for a good morning kiss. Maybe something more.”

“Mm.” He rubs the back of his hand over his eyes as he walks in and sits heavily on the mattress. “I need to shower before anything else. Eat.” When he flops down, he tugs her arm over his shoulder as he rests his back against her chest. His lips brush over her knuckles, and she thinks that staying here like this wouldn’t be so bad. “Then,” he says softly, “we can continue things.”

“You really are a gentleman,” she murmurs. She holds him close, cleaning the hair away from his nape before brushing her lips across the warm skin. He shivers, and she smiles. “Do you have any food?”

Iruka heaves a sigh. “I was planning on going out for breakfast,” he says. “Didn’t expect company.”

“Right.”

“I can go get something quick,” he yawns. “Toast, or...fuck, I don’t know. What do people usually eat for breakfast? I always go for coffee.”

Sakura kisses just below his ear with a small laugh. “I say that’s in order first, then,” she says. “I can go grab some while you make yourself presentable.” She pats the broad planes of his chest, not-subtly feeling the way he moves under her hand. “You’ve got some big promises to own up to, you know.”

“Mmm.” Iruka’s brow knits as he half-rolls away, pressing the length of his body into the mattress. “Big problems to take care of.”

“Is there, now?” Sakura asks, worming her hand down between skin and fabric as he arches back against her. It’s a comfortable rhythm they fall into, her rubbing over the bulge in his pants as he ruts against her. Too soon, though, he comes to his senses and pulls the hand away.

“Not yet,” he mumbles. “Fuck, Sakura~”

“All right, all right.” She sits up and fusses with her hair for a second before she feels his hands alongside hers, combing through the tangles. “Ooh,” she groans softly as she relaxes. “Maybe I’ll just stay here instead of getting coffee…” The gentle scratch of his nails is  _ so  _ soothing and she thinks that this might be preferable to getting her mouth on the cock he’s trying not to rub against her back. “Oh, yeah.”

“Do you have a tie?”

She pulls the black band off her wrist, handing it back for him to pull the strands into a low ponytail. 

“There,” he says, sounding satisfied as he smooths his hands over her shoulders. “Beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Sakura lets her head tip back, just catching sight of him tying up his own before bending down to kiss her forehead. “Aw, come on, no real kiss before I get up and get fuel for the day?”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Iruka says, and the teasing in his tone has been replaced by something deeper.  _ Promise.  _ “C’mon.” He flicks her ponytail as he gets up and offers a hand, pulling her into the kitchen before rifling through his wallet. “Here,” he says, and she takes the proferred cash. “Get what you want for yourself. Something small and sweet for me.”

Sakura chuckles as she turns back to the bedroom for her clothes. “I’m right here, you know, no need to go looking.”

“Sass,” he calls down the hall, but she only smiles as she bites a knuckle and leans against the wall.

“Sensei, sensei,” she murmurs to herself. She wishes she’d had the foresight to pack a change of underwear in her purse, at least, because hers are nigh on unusable at this point. Her shirt is rumpled and she  _ knows  _ she’ll get hell for it when she walks in, especially from Ino. “Walk of shame, Sakura, ohh,” she mimics. “Mm, eat it, Ino, that’s what I’ll say.”

“Can it be a walk of shame if you’re coming back?” Iruka asks from the door. 

“Can’t be a walk of shame because I”m not ashamed.” Sakura breezes past, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. “You’d better be ready for me when I come back.”

Iruka holds up a finger and clears his throat. “I think you mean you’ll wait patiently until I’ve properly woken up so I can make good on those promises.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You won’t remember your name when I’m done with you.” Iruka’s eyes rake over her as he fights a smile, a blush spreading across his face. “Go. I’ll be waiting.”

Sakura darts out the door with only a small glance back when it shuts behind her, then pauses in the middle of the hall to clap her hand over her mouth. “Finally!” she squeaks. Her footsteps echo in the corridor, then staircase as she pounds down to her car. It’s been entirely too long that they’ve been staring at each other over the counter in the mornings, and now that she’s finally got him where she wants him…

He’s so much more than she imagined.

The few blocks to the shop zip by as she loses herself in the thought of how it felt to have him press her up against the wall last night. Electric was one word for the kiss, tempestuous, illicit, thrilling, too, but nothing quite said it better than simple. In the easiest of words, it had been just...really fucking hot.

Bells jingle merrily when she swings the door open, breathing deep the scent of grounds and sugar. “Sakura!” Ino barks from behind the counter. “How was moving?”

“Excellent,” she says as she files into line. It’s a good thing it’s busy, otherwise Ino would have questions Sakura’s not sure the’s able to answer yet. She orders her and Iruka’s usual coffees and two blueberry muffins, earning herself a raised eyebrow from the rest of the staff. Flushing, she sits by the end of the counter to wait and watch as Ino passes the counter off to Deidara. 

“So,” she says, portioning milk for a latte and glancing over. “Moving was excellent, and…”

“And we got drunk and fell asleep,” Sakura says. “Nothing happened. Yet.”

“Yet!?” Ino says--more  _ shouts,  _ much to the distraction of other patrons. Lowering her voice, she leans closer. “This is for  _ him,  _ isn’t it?”

“Is it?”  
Ino nods confidently, and Sakura doesn’t deny it. “Didn’t know you were the type for morning sex.”

“Yeah, well, it’s getting on eleven. Doesn’t really count anymore.”

“This isn’t going to turn into you going back to his place and like, helping him unpack, right?” Ino asks. Shots pulled, she pours the milk into the cup and snaps the lid on before pouring Iruka’s large black and adding two sugars. “It’s been too long since you’ve gotten laid. “Sasu--”

Sakura waves both hands in front of her. “I don’t want to hear about Sasuke,” she says. “I promise I won’t help him unpack.”

“Good.” Ino slides down the coffee and muffins and doesn’t get the chance for any more quips before Sakuira’s out the door, returning quickly to Iruka’s apartment. The sun shines bright enough to blind her as it bounces off the concrete, and she winces as it flashes off of a windshield. She’ll probably get hell from Ino later about not answering any more questions, but she supposes she’ll deal with it later.

There’s other things to worry about now, like the way he answers the door in nothing but a pair of low black boxers and a roguish grin.

“Welcome back,” he says, ushering in and closing the door. The lock sounds so  _ final,  _ and Sakura presses her legs together with anticipation. “Coffee?”

She brandishes the drinks in one hand, muffins in the other. “Everything you asked for.”

“Thanks.” Iruka sits down at the table, gesturing for her to do the same as he shuts his eyes and drinks deep. Sakura appreciates the way she can see the warmth travel down into him, sinking deep as his skin pinks. It could be  _ her,  _ though, because when she comes to her senses, she realizes he’s looking lazily at her out of the corner of his eye. “See something you like, Sakura?”

“I do,” she says over the lip of her cup.

Iruka takes another sip, then rests his chin on his hand as he reaches for her knee with the other. His thumb smooths over the skin, eyes tracking up until they settle on where her thighs meet. He doesn’t say anything, only lets out a soft noise of arousal.

“So much more confident today,” she remarks.

“Helps that I know you want me back and I”m not just some creep,” he murmurs idly. His thumb resumes circling, and Sakura lets her legs drop open as she relaxes. “Had some time to think about it. Don’t feel as awkward, and not drunk.”

“Just hungover?”

He chuckles. “Not really. I’m just not a morning person.”

“A little difficult to, ah,  _ rise  _ to the occasion?” Sakura asks, and that earns an actual laugh.

“Teasing will get you in trouble if you’re not careful,” he says with a grin. “Though I will admit, I wouldn’t mind the sight of you bent over with a red ass.” His fingers tighten slightly, causing Sakura to nearly choke at the spike of arousal that shoots through her. “But I’ll settle for you coming on my face.”

She coughs. “Will you, now?”

Iruka ducks his head, pulling back and swirling the coffee around in his cup. “I’m good with my mouth, and you will, yes.”

“Prove it.” Sakura hoists one leg onto his lap, then the other as she leans back and regards him. “After putting in next to no work yesterday, I’m sure you’ve got the energy.”

“Again, sass,” he says. He sets the coffee aside and begins to run warm, calloused hands up and down her calves as he massages gently. Sakura lets her neck roll, a quiet groan escaping her when he hits a particularly delicious spot. “Is there anywhere you don’t like being touched?”  
“Not particularly. You’ll know when to stop.” Her breath hitches when his fingers work higher, teasing under the line of her shorts. “I just want you.”

“Perfect,” Iruka says, voice distant.

“So I’ve heard,” Sakura teases, and Iruka shakes his head.

“Take your clothes off for me. I want to see the body that felt so fucking  good up against me last night,” he says, rubbing over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. “I want to see you.”

Sakura removes her legs and stands, smirking as she thumbs the button open and pulls down the zipper. The fabric hits the floor, and she listens to Iruka suck in a breath as she tugs off her shirt. She knows she looks good--he’s staring at her underwear, pink and edged with lace--and it’s nice to have that confirmed. Soon enough, he’s standing in front of her and settling his hands on her waist. 

“Pretty as a picture,” he says.

“I hope so, I wore them special for you.” Sakura nudges her nose into his neck, smiling at the way his pulse thuds below her lips. She can feel his hardness pressed against her stomach, unrelenting as she rocks forward into him. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I’d like the more on the floor,” he says, “but I’ll take them off myself.” He slides his hands up her sides, up her chest, where he cups her breasts and rubs the pad of his thumbs over her pert nipples. She feels herself throb when he kisses her lips once before lowering his mouth to her chest.

He holds her steady as he laves his tongue over the pebbled flesh. She lets out a choked groan as he leaves a small love bite just above the swell, moving from pale to dusky pink as he catches her nipple again. Sakura arches below him and tries to bring a hand down to touch herself, but he doesn’t allow it, catches her fingers before they even hit her panties.

“My job,” he growls.

“Then get on with it.” Sakura winds her fingers through his hair before tugging softly, then letting go to press down on his shoulder and guide him to kneel. He kisses down her chest, her stomach, the vee of her hips before he looks up as his fingers curl around the edge of the fabric.

“Like this?” he asks, slowly stroking over the pink with his free hand. “You’re wet enough, I bet you could come just like this, couldn’t you?”

“Maybe, but that’s not what you promised, and I intend on making you keep that one,” Sakura says. She holds onto him for balance as she lifts her leg to rest her foot on the chair next to him. “Take them off.” 

“Bossy.” Iruka presses his lips to the junction of her thighs, tongue pressing flat against the fabric and wetting it further before he drags the useless scrap of lace away. He hooks it around one finger and keeps it pressed against her thigh as he holds her firmly in place. He’s looking at her like a man starved, and she cants her hips forward.

“Looks good?”

“Looks fantastic,” he whispers. His breath washes warm over her thighs as he leans closer, fingers teasing the edges of her lips as his tongue slips out to taste her. He moans appreciatively when he makes contact, more so when Sakura’s hips twitch forward in a silent plea for more. “Responside,” he says. “I like that.”

“I already like your mouth,” Sakura says, letting her head tip back as she balances herself on the table. “You should use it.” 

Iruka’s hand snakes around the back of her thigh to hitch it up once more, deftly arranging it over his shoulder as he scoots closer. He’s almost directly below her now, eyes closed in rapture as he buries his nose in the neatly trimmed hair on her mound. His tongue is  _ so  _ warm, killing her in the best way as he flattens it, undulating it softly over her clit before closing his lips around the bud and suckling.

Her knees feel a bit weak, her head a bit fuzzy and clouded with pleasure, but he doesn’t stop, holding her in place as he works her over. One hand is splayed against the small of her back, and the other’s cupped steadily against where she’s all but dripping onto him.

He’s making eager nosies, and she can’t say anyone she’s been with has paid her this much attention.  _ Fuck,  _ does he know what he’s doing. Moaning, she curls both hands in his hair, nearly tugging it out of his messy bun as she presses him closer to her. “Fuck, Iruka,  _ fuck~” _

The way his lips vibrate as he hums around her have her edging closer and closer to orgasm by the second. He doesn’t speak, only redoubles his efforts as his fingers slide over her folds. She’s  _ definitely  _ dripping, can feel it sliding down her thighs,and before she can be embarrassed, Iruka pulls away to lap at the excess. It tickles, and she does her best to bite back a laugh as her muscles tremble.

“Problem?” Iruka asks huskily.

“Keep doing that and I might just kick you on accident,” she says.

“You taste so good, though,” he murmurs, taking a deep breath before diving in again. He doesn’t remain at her thighs long, though, going back to her folds when she all but begs for him. It’s hot and wet, the noises coming from his mouth absolutely filthy as he works two fingers into her and strokes her to completion. She doesn’t give him any warning before the thin thread of control snaps within her, pleasure pulsing through her as she crushes his face against her and relishes how he doesn’t  _ stop  _ as he works her through it. 

When the pleasure begins to ebb and his tongue becomes  _ too  _ warm,she extricates her leg from his shoulder and falls to kneel with him. She looks at him, shameless as his lips and chin shine with her wetness, and his lips quirk up in a smile as he brings a hand up to wipe it away. She catches it before he does and brings it to her lips, retaining eye contact as she takes three of the fingers into her mouth. Her tongue works deftly around the digits as she gives an experimental suck, reveling in his broken moan when she lets them go and blows gently on them.

The way he doesn’t even try to hide the fact he’s rubbing against his other hand has her already gearing up for a second round. “I told you you’d come on my face,” he whispers. “And I think we both liked it.”

His words send a shiver down her spine. “Bet I could do it again if you wanted me to.”

“Do you have anywhere else to be today?” he asks, finally able to wipe himself clean.

“Not that I can think of.”

“Well, then--” Iruka leans forward, catching her earlobe between his lips as he whispers, “Maybe we can do that again after I come all over those pretty back dimples of yours.”

“You--” Sakura moans when Iruka nips at her neck, then her shoulder before pulling her up to stand and retreat to his room. “God, Iruka, it’s so hot when you say shit like that.”

“Well,” he purrs, “I’ve always been a talker. Bed’s no different.”

“Yeah, but it’s not always so fucking  _ sexy.”  _

“Lies, everything’s sexy when I do it,” he says, trapping her against the wall and leaning on one elbow as he grins down at her. She snickers, and his head falls to rest on her shoulder. “Even the really weird stuff.”

“Cute, maybe, but not always sexy.” Sakura ducks out from beneath him and plasters herself against his back, sliding one hand up his chest and the other into where he’s dripping for her. It makes for an easier slide as she glides her hand over him, pulling out a groan that sounds ripped from the deepest part of him.

His body rolls, hips seeking friction as she loosens her grip. “Come  _ on,”  _ he says. “I got you off.”

“Thought you wanted to come on my back dimples,” Sakura teases. She dances away before he can grab her again, sits down heavily on the bed and giggles as he follows her. “Can’t do that if you come in your pants like a child, now, can you?”

“Right.” Iruka hisses as she pulls his underwear down and leaves his cock to bob free in the morning air. It lays heavy against his stomach,and she very nearly drools at the thought of getting her mouth around it. “Oh, no,” he says, cupping her face with his hand. “What’s that look for?”

“Well, you said we have all day,” she says, gaze darkening as she brackets herself above his hips. “I plan on using all that time very,  _ very--”  _ she walks her fingers up his chest and nods as understanding dawns on him-- “wisely. I’m going to learn you inside and out, Iruka.

He grins eagerly as his hands fall to her hips once again. “I like the way you think,” he says. “Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
